To ensure maximum coating quality and customer satisfaction, coating services providers go through great efforts to make sure that all parts are clean (free of oil, grease, embedded particles, and other impurities) before they are coated. For example, parts usually go through surface preparation steps to clean and prepare parts before initiating thermal chemical vapor deposition processes. Such efforts can be costly and can require substantial infrastructure. In addition, such cleaning procedures are incompatible with certain parts and materials.
Such contaminants impact different coating techniques in different ways. For example, depending upon the nature of the contaminants, unclean substrates may outgas under heat during a thermal chemical vapor deposition run, which results in poor adhesion and/or cosmetic defects. Sometimes these defects can become initiation points for corrosion, and can cause a protective coating to fail sooner than expected. Additionally or alternatively, the cosmetic defects can be highlighted by the chemical vapor deposition coatings.
Thermal chemical vapor deposition processes and coated articles that show one or more improvements in comparison to the prior art would be desirable in the art.